War Stories
by targaryenemperor
Summary: Naruto is one of the best manga when it comes to fights. This is why this story will contain seven interesting battles that took place in the history of the shinobi world but were not seen by us. Moments like The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist vs. Duy or The Second Mizukage vs. Muu will be covered here. I don't own Naruto and I await your reviews! Rated T for language and blood :)
1. War Story: Duy vs Seven Swordsmen

"Gaaaaaah!"

The Konohagakure shinobi fell before Kushimaru Kuriarare, impaled in the heart by the long sword, Nuibari. The masked Swordsman of the Mist laughed:

"Ha, ha! I love how they always do before they die. _Gaaaaah_."

A huge man with orange hair wielding the great sword, Samehada, approached him and said:

"Enough with the disrespect, Kushimaru. Did you take the scroll?"

"Damn you, Fuguki. Take your damned scroll. Am I not allowed to have my fun?"

His comrade's defiance enraged Fuguki Suikazan, who said, his voice sounding even gruffer than normal:

"We are in the middle of war. This scroll contains the identity of every shinobi with a Kekkei Genkai within our village. Imagine the damage it would do to Kirigakure if this would fall into the Leaf's hands."

"Well… now it's in our hands."

"Yes. Now, we have to recover the armaments scroll."

Fuguki and Kushimaru walked towards five other shinobi, each of them sitting near a group of dead people. One of the shinobi, a short man wielding the Kabutowari said:

"Did you recover the damned scroll?"

"Yes, we did."

Kushimaru scoffed:

"You mean to tell _I_ recovered it."

"Enough, Kushimaru."

Fuguki Suikazan approached the river flowing through the forest and after touching its water, he said:

" **Summoning Jutsu**!"

A large shark appeared and the wielder of Samehada put the scroll in its mouth.

"Take it to the Mist Central Headquarters."

The shark then started to swim so fast that it was out if sight in a few seconds. Jinin Akebino said to Fuguki:

"Now then… on to the next scroll. Did we know where it is?"

"Apparently, it is in the possession of a Konoha genin team."

Kushimaru laughed:

"Genin? They gave the fucking scroll to genin?"

Raiga Kurosuki, the wielder of Kiba, the sharpest sword in existence, said:

"It makes sense. If a group of jonin or ANBU would move through the forest, we would intercept them because we would expect them to have the scroll. We wouldn't expect weak genin to carry such an important item. Tell me, Fuguki-san, how do you know it's with a genin team?"

"I found this letter in one of the pouch of one of the Leaf Jonin I killed. It's a list of routes. Several genin teams were dispatched with scrolls. They are to be taken to several checkpoints around the region. Our scroll is in a team led by Choza Akimichi. Its members are: Genma Shiranui, Ebisu and Might Guy."

"Now they don't sound too tough, do they?"

"I don't care if they are tough or not. Our purpose is to recover the scroll at all costs. Intel should be protected and the fools who lost the scrolls to Konoha shinobi will be severely punished when we return home. According to the letter, the team who has our scroll will arrive at this position in about an hour. We should get ready for an ambush."

The wielder of Shibuki, a masked man wearing a dark brown shirt and bandages around his head said:

"I will bury explosive tags on the road. Before they enter the range, I will blow them. It will create enough smoke to disorient them, maybe make them faint. While they are down, Kushimaru and Juzo will kill them."

Juzo Biwa said:

"It works for me. You be careful not to blow them up because we will lose the scroll."

Kushimaru replied:

"Why the hell? Let Kasho blow the fucking scroll. That way, the intel is lost to Konoha."

Fuguki sighed:

"And that way, the intel is lost to us too. Prepare the ambush."

The wielder of the twin sword, Hiramekarei, a young man with a pointy brown hair said to Fuguki:

"Fuguki-san, I will transform into a rock. They will not expect an attack from behind."

"Good idea, Raishin."

After a while, the team of genin approached. One of the children wore black glasses and suspenders, another had a senbon in his mouth and the third wore a green jumpsuit and had a bowl haircut. Before they could walk near the Swordsmen's exploding tags, another man appeared before them and said:

"Don't walk over here! It's an ambush!"

"Dad! What the hell are you talking about?"

The man resembled one of the children, but he was much taller and had a bushy moustache. The Swordsmen of the Mist revealed themselves, appearing before the four Konoha shinobi.

"It seems our ruse has been discovered. There is no point in using stealth anymore."

Kasho weaved a sign, defusing the exploding tags buried below ground. The child with a senbon in his mouth said:

"It's no good… We are surrounded. There is no way we can escape!"

The one with the glasses said:

"No way… There are the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist! We can't fight them!"

The man with the moustache said:

"It's good I made it just in time. I will fight them."

"Father! You are just a genin. You can't fight them!"

Juzo said:

"It's an honor for our group's name to be known even to whelps like you."

Kushimaru said:

"But that doesn't change the outcome of this battle. Tell us, you with the weird hair, how the hell will you fight us?"

The man smiled and said to his son:

"They underestimate me. They don't know my power. Do not forget that I have the Eight Gates Released Formation."

"But… that will kill you…"

"I know. But I will die protecting you. Go on, children! Take another route. I will hold them back."

The man's skin became red as a green aura enveloped him. The children then ran in the opposite direction. Fuguki Suikazan said:

"You will go nowhere! **Ninja Art: Needle Senbon**!"

Thousand orange needles made of Fuguki's hair flew towards the children but the man intercepted them, using a flurry of kicks and punches to disintegrate them. He then said:

"I will not let you kill them! They are the buds that slowly and steadily will become new leaves. Their lives are precious to me and I will die protecting them. This, I swear to you, as my name is Might Duy, you will die here!"

"Ha, ha! Do you think you can kill us just by parrying that attack?"

Juzo Biwa then said to his colleague:

"Do not underestimate him, Kushimaru. His chakra is immense. He's serious."

"So… am I!"

Kushimaru ran towards Duy with his sword in his hand, sending it at the man. He then manipulated the wire attached to the sword so that it could tie around Duy. After capturing Duy, Kushimaru took out a kunai and said:

"I will cut your fucking head off!"

"You will not!"

Duy's aura changed from green to red. Fuguki cried at Kushimaru:

"Retreat, you idiot! That's the Eight Gates Released Formation!"

"Like I give a shit!"

Suddenly, the wires holding Duy disintegrated and he threw a punch at Kushimaru, saying:

" **Sekizo! Evening Elephant! First Step!** "

A cannon of highly pressurized air taking the shape of an elephant foot hit the approaching Kushimaru straight in the chest, sending him towards a group of trees. As he hit them, the force of the impact destroyed five of them. Kushimaru was down, his mask broken in half and his chest cavity almost blown up. Duy then jumped towards the wounded Swordsman saying:

" **Second Step!** "

Fuguki murmured:

"Damn it!"

The giant man lounged at Duy and hit him with his Samehada, saving his teammate. The wielder of the shark sword said:

"Damn it… these are not chakra attacks. I can't absorb them!"

" **Third Step!"**

The third punch surprised both Kushimaru and Fuguki but the giant managed to parry the punch with the Samehada, who was blown away from his hands straight into the river. Fuguki himself was sent into a rock but before hitting it, he said:

" **Needle… Senbon!** "

Several needles hit Duy. As he was wounded by then, he interrupted his series of punch trying to remove them from his body. Fuguki shouted, having blood in his mouth:

"Now! Kill him!"

Juzo Biwa engaged Duy first, trying to cut the Konoha shinobi's legs with his Kubikiribocho but Duy punched the sword, breaking it in half. Juzo said:

"It's no use! He will slaughter us in close combat! Attack him with ninjutsu!"

Raiga Kurosuki pointed his Kiba at Duy, saying:

" **Lightning Style: Thunder Gate!"**

The incredibly fast lightning bolts hit Duy, weakening him enough for Kasho to attack him with a water jutsu:

" **Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu!** "

Duy then punched the approaching water bullet, sending it back towards Kasho. The Swordsman tried to protect himself with his Shibuki but the impact was so massive that it broke the sword in half alongside its master. Juzo said:

"Fuck! He killed Kasho!"

Raishin then attacked Duy with his Hiramekarei which took the form of a giant hammer. Duy parried it and tried to punch it away, only for Raishin to increase its sword's size. Duy then was on his knees, trying to avoid being crushed by Hiramekarei. The Konoha ninja then said:

" **Third Step!** "

The punch blew Hiramekarei away from Raishin's hands and would have killed its wielder if not for Jinin's intervention, who parried the air cannon with his sword's hammer part. The impact was so massive that the hammer struck Jinin in his chest, killing him instantaneously. Raishin then said:

" **Water Style: Twin Streams!** "

Raishin tried to cut Duy with his water streams shooting from his mouth but the Konoha shinobi was so fast that he dodged them immediately.

" **Fourth Step!"**

An explosion was heard on the other side of the river. Raiga asked:

"Where did he go?"

Raishin replied:

"Fucker… He finished off Kushimaru. Let's retreat!"

Raishin, Juzo and Raiga ran towards Fuguki, who was injured earlier. Juzo said:

"Fuguki! Summon sharks so we can get the fuck out of here!"

"Yes…"

The injured man was helped by his colleagues to reach the river. Fuguki then weaved a sign that returned Samehada to him from the water. Before he could weave the signs for summoning sharks, a voice was heard from above them:

"You will go nowhere! **Fifth Step!** "

Raiga then pushed his colleagues in the river and before Duy could connect with the ground he jumped in the water too. Duy's punch created an immense crater that drained the river and the four remaining Swordsmen fell in it. Fuguki said:

"Damn it… Do you still have chakra?"

"Yes…"

"Yes, but little…"

"I have, yes…"

"Well, he will kill us all, that's for certain. Listen. When he comes to finish us off, you will jump outside the crater and I will use Earth Style to bury both me and him in this hole. Take Samehada and recover the other swords too. Return to Kiri and… Fuck, he comes!"

"FOR THE LEAF VILLAGE AND FOR THE YOUNG BUDS WHO NOW ARE IN THE SPRING OF THEIR YOUTHS, YOU WILL DIE HERE! **NIGHT GUY!** "

The impact of the giant red dragon with the ground was so great that it shook the entire forest, completely blowing it up.

The sky was bloody red as the sun was setting. The destroyed forest was still in smoke. The crater was now full of rocks, rocks that were immobile for hours. Until now. One of them moved, revealing a bloody hand. Fuguki gasped for air as he freed himself from underneath the rubble. His hair was bloody, as his face and his shirt was torn off, revealing a bloody chest. After a while, another man emerged from the rubble. It was Raiga. His face was almost unrecognizable due to the blood and his clothes were completely destroyed with his naked skin revealing thousand cuts on it. He said:

"Fuck… what the fuck…"

 _"_ _Guh! Help me!"_

"It's Juzo!"

Raiga and Fuguki then helped their teammate out of the rubble. The man was completely covered in blood and was shaking.

"Raishin?"

Juzo looked at Fuguki with his left eye, as his right eye was closed and covered with blood and revealed his right hand that had Raishin's head, completely destroyed. Fuguki was shocked, as was Juzo. The three Swordsmen then walked a few meters, falling on their knees due to their wounds. Juzo noticed something on the ground and walked on his fours towards it. He then shouted:

"YOU TRIED TO KILL US, YOU FUCKING MANIAC! YOU FAILED!"

On the ground, a human-like figure made of ash was illuminated by the day's last rays of sun.


	2. War Story: The Third Kazekage vs Sasori

The deserts of the Land of Wind were as lethal as they were vast, with only few places in which a traveler could rest, eat and drink. The Third Kazekage of Sunagakure was in one such place, alongside two of his elite bodyguards. The Kage, a tall man with dark blue hair and yellow eyes said to his men:

"Finish eating quickly. I want to catch the terrorists before they could hit another village."

One of the guards, a young man with black hair and blue eyes said:

"Sandaime-sama, have you noticed something strange?"

"What is it, Yuko?"

"First, those guys attacked the Desert Fish Village, which is understandable. It's a major breadbasket for the Land of Wind but then, they attacked the Shrine Gate? There are only buried monks there. Then, they travelled west and attacked the Black Stone village when they could have easily go ten kilometers west from there and take the steelworks. It's weird, almost illogical."

The other bodyguard, an elderly man with green hair said:

"I noticed that too but maybe they stole the corpses of the monks buried at the Shrine Gate to take their jutsu or something."

The Kazekage said:

"No. The Wind Temple said that none of the graves were opened. Whoever attacked the village killed only the villagers."

Yuko sighed and said:

"What kind of monsters could do something like this, Sandaime-sama?"

"The kind we will terminate tonight. Come on."

After the three ate, they left the inn, starting to run through the desert towards the eastern side of the Land of Wind, to where the Kazekage believed the next attack would take place. It was a pattern. The terrorists would lead them somewhere. And that somewhere was the Sandy Shore village, thirty kilometers east from the inn. Sandy Shore was a small village on the western shore of the only river flowing through the deserts of the Land of Wind. A place inhabited by only a thousand people, it was the only place in the world where a unique kind of purple dye could be found, extracted by the villagers from the glands of a special fish. That dye made the village pretty famous on the continent. The Kazekage and his men reached the outskirts of Sandy Shore. The moon was illuminating their way towards the village's gates as the three men approached it. Suddenly, the green haired man screamed. The Kazekage and Yuko turned their heads and noticed he was down with a kunai in his back.

"Damn it, where did that come from?"

"I heard nothing, Sandaime-sama!"

"Moki was our top sensor and he was taken down just like that? What the hell…"

Before Yuko could say something else, he screamed too and fell, a kunai stuck in his back too.

"Yuko! Damn it! Reveal yourself, coward!"

A hunchbacked man approached the Kazekage. He was wearing a black cloak and a mask on his deformed face. The Kage said:

"Hiruko? But… you died long ago. No… it can't be you?"

The man spoke, addressing the Kazekage with a gruff voice:

"It's been a long time, Sandaime-sama. It took you a while to reach me."

"I don't know what kind of trickery is this but if you are behind those attacks, I will not have mercy! I will kill you!"

"Heh… It would be quite the fight, you know? But… such an opponent like yourself deserve more than fighting this shell…"

Saying this, the hunchbacked man fell on his belly, revealing a large carapace on his back. The carapace opened and a young man with red hair, dressed in Sunagakure's shinobi uniform left _Hiruko_. The Kazekage said:

"Sasori… I should have known. For a moment, I thought that was truly my old friend, Hiruko but… it's you."

"I am very glad to see you, Sandaime-sama. Ten years. It's been ten years since we last saw each other."

"You mad boy! You have the arrogance to come back to your country and kill your own people!"

"They are not my people, Sandaime. I feel nothing for them. Not a single worthy one among them. But at least they helped me in the end."

"They helped you? How?"

"Heh… they gave me you."

"Damn you… you killed them so you can draw me out? Why?"

"It's simple, really. You see, in order to create perfect, everlasting art, you need to pretty much live forever. Art is something that lives throughout the ages. If I create something, I would like that a thousand years after I create a work of art, that perfect expression of my creativity to still be there, you know? But for this, I need to survive long enough to create my masterpiece. I am, after all, an S-rank wanted criminal. Shinobi from nine different countries are after me: Suna's assassination squads, Kirigakure's Undertaker Squad and even Konoha ANBU, just to name the few. In order to survive, I need a powerful weapon, something so strong that no one could ever defeat me. And that weapon is you, Sandaime. At least… your body?"

"My body?"

"Yes…"

"Crazy boy… you intend to turn me into a Human Puppet, aren't you? Well, you will find me a pretty hard weapon to get your hands on."

"I wouldn't expect anything else. Before we start, may I ask you a question? For old times' sake?"

"What?"

"Does Granny Chiyo still lives?"

"Yes, she does. Hmm… I never expected you to be sentimental."

"I am not. I was just hoping that one day, I'll be the one who kills her and I will take her body too. It's a shame she is not here this evening."

"You monster. This evening, you will die, Sasori!"

Sasori smiled and revealed a purple scroll from his vest. The scroll then summoned through a puff of smoke a tall puppet with dark brown eyes and black hair.

"So, let's start!"

Chakra strings connected the back of the puppet to Sasori's fingers and, after being manipulated by him, it flew towards the Kazekage. Sasori then formed the _Tiger_ seal with his hands and said:

" **Explosion Style: Beams of Destruction**!"

The puppet formed the _Tiger_ seal too and opened its mouth, sending several orange fiery blasts towards the Kazekage. The leader of Sunagakure dodged them and after expelling his Iron Sand from his mouth, he said:

" **Iron Sand Drizzle!** "

Small pellets of Iron Sand moved at an astonishing speed towards Sasori and his puppet. The missing-nin summoned another puppet that was completely penetrated and ruined by the Kazekage's attack. The Explosion Style puppet then formed the _Snake_ seal, just like Sasori and the puppet master said:

" **Explosion Style: Roar of the Mountain**!"

The puppet then slapped its hands on the sand and the Kazekage's face was livid. The Kage jumped before a huge explosion would obliterate a large part of the shore they were on. The water from the river would then flood the village. The Kazekage said, while throwing several kunai at Sasori:

"Sasori, stop it! You will destroy the village! People would die!"

"They're already dead. I killed them before I set my little trap."

"Damn you!"

The Kazekage returned to the scorched ground and after weaving a few signs, he said:

" **Iron Sand Tornado!** "

A huge black tornado made of Iron Sand caught and destroyed the Explosion Style puppet and would have killed Sasori immediately if not for the young puppeteer summoning his next creation, a short and chubby puppet wearing Kirigakure's headband. Sasori said while looking at the river and, after clapping his own hands, the puppet did the same:

" **Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!** "

Another tornado, this time made of water, left the river and struck the Iron Sand one, completely drenching it in water, thus decreasing the sand tornado's speed. Through the great mass of Iron Sand, Sasori sent another puppet towards the Kazekage, one shooting poisonous senbon and kunai at the leader of Sunagakure. The Kazekage dodged and said:

"It seems I might have to switch my tactics to complete offense. **Iron Sand**..."

Sasori froze. Something bad would come:

" **…** **World Order**!"

A large mass of Iron Sand was gathering above the puppeteer.

 _So, he's serious. He's using his most powerful Magnet Style jutsu. Well then…_

The Iron Sand cloud was growing in size and Sasori summoned a large, clam-shaped puppet and entered it. The branching spikes of Iron Sand then hit the ground with tremendous speed, completely obliterating it even more so than the previous Explosion Style jutsu did. However, the clam puppet was pretty much unharmed, with only scratches and small holes in its shell. The Third said:

"So… this new puppet of yours is able to withstand my strongest jutsu. You have prepared well for this battle, Sasori. But that doesn't matter, for I will tear your puppet shell from around you piece by piece!"

The Third Kazekage then weaved several signs before saying:

" **Magnet Style: Great Attraction Jutsu**!"

The puppet around Sasori started to tremble. Inside, the puppeteer was almost desperate: The Third never uses this jutsu, because is too dangerous for the villagers of Suna. By transforming himself into a human magnet, the Kazekage is able to manipulate every object containing metal in a hundred meters radius. The puppet covering Sasori was completely blown off him and his other puppets were soon orbiting the Kazekage, like a satellite orbiting its planet. The Third said:

"If I increase the magnetic power, I will be able to extract even the iron from your blood. You will die screaming, Sasori."

"No! You will die!"

Sasori then summoned a large puppet which was attracted immediately by the Kazekage. The puppet master then weaved the _Tiger_ sign and said:

" **Explosion Style: Dreadful Impact!** "

The Kazekage was shocked as the puppet exploded only several meters near him. The impact projected the leader of Suna into a boulder, tearing his cloak and severely injuring him. Sasori then said:

"You did not think that I killed and turned into a puppet just one Explosion Style user, did you? But I will not use them anymore… I want your body to be intact."

The Kazekage then started to cough blood, tugging at his throat with his hand. Sasori said:

"Inside that puppet, I stored some of my poisonous gas. You inhaled some of the fumes when it exploded. Such a shame…"

The Kazekage's bleeding mouth formed then a smile and his whole body exploded into a mass of Iron Sand that hit Sasori, wounding him.

"Damn it… It was an Iron Sand clone."

Suddenly, the original Kazekage appeared in front of Sasori after he hid below, in the sand. He stabbed the puppet master in the belly with a kunai.

"Gaaah!"

"It's… over for you, Sasori!"

Sasori then said:

"No… it's over for you."

Sasori's left hand formed a metal protrusion in the middle of the palm and from that protrusion a pressurized water jet hit the Kazekage straight in the chest, penetrating his heart. The Kage then fell on his knees, blood dripping from his wound on the sand. The puppet master said:

"Suna will spend years trying to find you, Sandaime-sama. Or until they will choose a new Kazekage. In the meantime, the village will be thrown into chaos. I wonder who would they choose to lead them? Granny Chiyo is too old, just like granduncle Ebizo… Maybe Rasa? Anyway, this is the end of your rule, Sandaime-sama… rest in peace knowing that you gave me quite the fight, even more than I was expecting of you!"

The Kazekage looked at Sasori with his yellow eyes that were almost closed. The water jet hit a vital spot and the Kage knew it would be over soon. His last thoughts were of Suna and its people, dying with the image of the village in his mind. After the Kage drew his last breath, Sasori said:

"You were a great man, Sandaime. Now you are my greatest weapon."


End file.
